1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable positioning mechanism and an electronic device using the cable positioning mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices include a plurality of cables for electrically connecting different electronic components. However, most of the time, the cables in the electronic device are arranged disorderly and unsystematically.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.